Russian Airborne Forces
The Russian Airborne Troops nicknamed Blue Berets and Winged Infantry, are a part of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation. Formed before the Second World War, the Airborne Troops is Russia's primary parachuting force and is the world's largest. Operations were limited during World War II but all were successful. During the Vietnam War, the Soviet Union was impressed by America's skills in airborne raids and were motivated to rival them by training their Airborne Troops even more rigorously. They helped to conquer and establish Soviet satellites throughout Eastern Europe. The last major operation the Troops embarked on took place during the Soviet-Afghan War. After the collapse of the USSR, the Russian Airborne Troops were preserved and continue to serve the Motherland. Battle vs. Delta Force (by Omnicube1) Delta Force: Russian Airborne Troops: "Watering Hole, this is Raptor, the SFOD-Ds are enroute to Vysokaya. Rules of engagement?" questions the pilot. "Raptor this is Watering Hole answering, ROE is Level Five, full lethal force is permitted?" answers Watering Hole. "Acknowledged I'll inform the Deltas now, over." replies Raptor. He turns around and shouts through the cockpit door. "Your CO wants full force, no quarter is permitted." "Heh...that's what we're good at." says the Delta Force leader. "When do we get to our target?" "T-minus five minutes," answers Raptor. "Perfect. Men ready up," yells the leader. A crewman emerges from the shadows and opens the loading ramp. "Deploy....now!" shouts the crewman. A Delta Force operative jumps first from the massive V-22 Osprey. Another jumps after, and another. The squad leader is next to jump. "Good luck," yells the crewman over the chopping rotors and howling wind. "We'll need more than luck to take out these Russian bastards," answers the leader. He jumps and absorbs the rush of air. He checks his watch and times himself before deploying his parachute. Now. He tugs on the cord and his chute fires out. He begins to fall slowly to the ground. He lands with a thud and so does his men. A farmhouse lies several miles ahead. "Сэр, разведчики заметили несколько парашютов в воздухе. Враждебные десантников?" questions a Russian paratrooper. "Американцы..." answers the captain. "захватить ваш винтовки." The airborne troops grab their weapons and stealthily make their way outside the barn. "NVGs on, now." whispers the Delta Force leader. He switches on his Night Vision Goggles and sees enemy Russians amassing in front of the farmhouse. "Greyhound, take them out." Greyhound takes out his tactical crossbow and loads a steel-carbon bolt. He adjusts his sight and fires. The bolt lands right into the neck of a Russian. "Виктор есть попадание!" shouts a paratrooper. "Ответным огнем!" orders the captain. The Russian Airborne Troops fire their weapons. One, armed with an OSV-96, targets a Delta Force operative and fires his anti-material rifle. The massive bullet implodes within his stomach and rips his body in two. "Holy sh**! They fu***** ripped Carlos in two!" shouts the Recruit. "Calm the f*** down. We need to find that sniper before we're all f-" the Russian marksman fired his rifle again and tore Greyhound apart in mid-sentence. The Delta leader grabs a Barrett M82A1. "Слишком много пуль, отступать." orders the Russian captain, while firing his AEK-971. The sniper stays behind to cover them. Unfortunately, his move costed him his life. The enemy Delta leader fired his Barrett and the bullet tore the sniper's head off. "Черт!" screams the Russian captain. The Airborne Troops retreat into the barn. The Delta leader fires again and takes the leg off a paratrooper. "Aaargh," he grunts. "Я проведу их с!" The Russian captain locks his hand with the wounded soldier. "Матери Россия будет гордиться вами товарищ," whispers the captain. The wounded soldier draws his Makarov PM and screams while firing his sidearm. He is able to take out a Delta Force operative. The Recruit fires his MP5SD and finishes off the dying Russian. However, a paratrooper sets his sight on the Recruit and fires his AEK-918. Recruit dodges the bullets and returns fire. He misses his shots but his leader fires his .50 caliber sniper rifle and takes out the Russian. Recruit holds his position and waits for his leader to catch up. He sprints towards Recruit's position and hands him a HK416 while he draws his M1911. Recruit takes out the magazine, inspects the rounds, and slaps the magazine back into the rifle. They proceed to flank the farmhouse. All they hear is the buzzing of flies and the chirping of crickets. Suddenly, they hear a thump. A grenade flies in the air and detonates upon collision. Shrapnel flies all over the place and the Delta Force leader's face is cut up. "Find that motherfu****!" screams the leader in agony. Recruit fires his HK416 but the Russian moves further back into the barn. Эти американцы не сдаются thought the Russian captain. He loads another 40mm grenade into his RGS50M. Recruit steps in and discovers the Russian. He fires his HK416 in full auto. The Russian dodges the bullets and finds cover behind a baler. He hears the infamous clicking of an empty gun. "Oh, sh**" sighs Recruit. "Yaaahhhh!" shouts the Russian. He fires his RGS50M directly at Recruit. The grenade detonates sending the American's body parts everywhere. The Delta Force leader steps in firing his M1911 at the Russian with blood splattered across his face. The paratrooper is hit several times, but the strength of his body armor holds up. He drops his empty grenade launcher. He rushes toward the American who is loading another magazine into his pistol. He tackles him to the ground and punches him in the stomach. The Delta operative headbutts him and sends the Russian back and in a daze. The American steps over and turns on the baler. "Time to die you sonuvabi***!" exclaims the American. He tugs on the paratrooper's hair and prepares to throw him into the roaring baler. "Last words?" "Balers weren't meant to kill," says the Russian with a heavy accent. "Really?" replies the American. Suddenly, the Airborne trooper grabs the American's throat and bashes his head against a wooden post. He then throws his body into the chopping baler. "They were meant to destroy!" screams the Russian over the operative's horrifying screams. A bale of hay pops out with the attached body parts of the American. WINNER: RUSSIAN AIRBORNE TROOPS Expert's Opinion The Russians had the better guns at nearly all the ranges, combined with the fact that with their intense military training, you've got one die-hard formidable force. Delta Force was good, but their weapons lacked the punch they needed to knock the Russians out of the game. The Russian Airborne Troops won a huge victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. 1 Parachute Battalion (by Samurai234) Russian Airborne Troops: Parabat: In a small area near South Africa, five Parabat soldier are checking out the area, having been alerted about a possible air attack. The leader has a BXP sub machine gun, one is hiding in a hut with a Truvelo Sniper Rifle, another is armed with a R4 Assault Rifle, and the last two armed with grenade launchers. Suddenly, a airlane flys overhead and drops off five Russian Airborne Troops. The commander has an AEK-971, two soldiers have OTs-02 Kiparis sub machine guns, one has a Saiga Shotgun, and the last one has a RGS50M grenade launcher. The Parabat sniper aims his rifle at a Russian and fires, tearing him in half and causing his body parts to fall. (4-5) As the Russians land, the one who with the RGS50M fires a grenade at the hut, and blows up the sniper. (4-4) The rtwo sides then enter a firefight. During it, one Parabat soldier is blown up by a Russian with his OSV-96 Anti-Material Rifle. (4-3) Realizing their losing men fast, the Parabat leader tells him men to fall back. As they retreat, one soldier fires his R4 assault rifle and takes out a Russian. (3-3) However, he is taken out by a Russian with a AEK-971 assault rifle. (3-2) The Russian approach a abandoned factory, with one covering the commander. A parabat soldier armed with a M79 grenade launcher fires at him, and blows him up. (2-2) However, as he tries to reload, another Russian armed with a Saiga shotgun walks up to him and blows his head up. (2-1) Meanwhile, the Parabat leader, who is now armed with a Milkor MGL hears the sound of foot steps. He fires off all the grenade and kills one of the two Russians. (1-1) The Russian commander pulls out his Makarov and fires at the Parabat leader, who fires back with his Star Model P. Eventually, they both run out of ammo. The Parabat leader tries to punch the Russian commander, but the Russian blocks it, and throws him to the ground. Unaware to him, the Parabat leader manages to grab his Star Model P and shoots the Russian in the heart, killing him. (0-1) The Parabat leader then mourns the loss of his men and exits the factory. WINNER: PARABAT Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While the Russian Airborne Troops had slightly better training, this was only a tiny edge, allowing the Parabats' more accurate weapons to rake in a win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Royal Marines (by Redkite) Royal Marines - Airborne Troops In a open countryside, a large wooded hill ends near a empty barn, the contents of the barn and now outside the entrance, inside the barn 12 Russian Airborne Troops and BMD-2 make usage of their new make-shift base, however just down the dirt road linked to the barn, 12 Royal Marines and Warrior TAV IFV approach the barn, as they approach the barn on the road the officer turns to his marines, “Alright, if intel has this right, we’ve got Russian Airborne Troops ahead, intel warns of them having armoured supports, so the Warriors got our back if things go wrong, Sniper, take a rifleman and check out the barn from the hill to our right, the right of you, with me.”. The Warrior stops and watches the barn while the marines advance and the sniper and a rifleman head up the hill into the wood. A Russian marksman watches the area from the window of the barn, he spots the Marines approaching and cries to his captain, “Сэр, у нас естьвходящиевойска!”, “Дерьмо! Получитьсвое оружие! ПРО, мы будем нуждаться впомощи!”, the captain shouts to his team, to this, all the Russians left their tasks and grab their weapons and move to defensive positions around the barn, the Russian marksman aims down his scope and fires but the bullet just misses a Marine, “Sniper! Sniper! Get to the barn now!” shouts the officer, he drops to a crouch stance and begins firing at the marksman to keep him pinned, the other marines move toward the barn quickly but as they do 5 Russian riflemen come out of the barn and fire on the marines, the marines take cover at the various things outside the barn, 3 marines take cover behind a tractor, 3 take cover behind a couch and 3 behind a large pile of boxes, the marines lean out of cover and return fire, thus creating a heated firefight. The Sniper and his rifleman reach the top of the steep hill and the Sniper gets out his AIAW and aims down the sight, he finds a Russian rifleman and fires, the bullet hits the rifleman in the neck and he collapses 12-11. As the fire fight at the barn entrance rages, the officer joins his marines at the tractor and 2 other Russian riflemen join the remaining 4, suddenly, the BMD roars to life from the barn, the BMD rolls out and turns it turret to the couch, “Oh Shit!”, the turret unleashes HE shells at the couch, the shells annihilate the couch and it explodes killing two Royal Marines 10-11 and knocking another to the ground, seeing this the officer reaches to his head radio, “We’ve got a BMD, we need back up!”, “Roger that, rolling in now”, replies the commander of the Warrior. The Warrior roll down the dirt road and the turret turns to the BMD, the Warrior opens fire, the shells strike the BMD and it explodes after several hits, the explosion kills 2 Russians nearby 10-8, “Were holding here.”, Radios the Warrior commander. Realising the battle is lost, the 4 Russian riflemen retreat into the barn and close the door as they do, in frantic rush, one is hit in the back and collapses 10-7. The officer and his marines cautiously approach the entrance to the barn and officer turns to his marines and whispers “Three of you, go round the right side, I reckon they’ll be a back door”, three marines break off from the gathering at the barn entrance and move around the right side of the barn, suddenly a door is visible and the marines quietly go through the open door, ahead of them, the remaining 7 Russians watch the barn door, suddenly a rifleman turns his head and see’s the three marines, “связаться!”, he cries, all the Russians turn and the rifleman is broken mid-sentence as one of the marines fires, striking him in the neck 10-6, the Russians unleash a barrage of bullets and cut down all three marines, 7-6. Seeing this through a slight opening in the barn door, the remaining marines are joined by the sniper’s rifleman and storm through the door taken the Russians by surprise, a marine carrying a FABRAM SAT-8 fires two shells, knocking a Russian to the floor 7-5, the Russians return fire and hit the shotgunner and a marine next to him 5-5, the Marines stop they’re storming and go back behind the barn door as bullets whistle past them, the officer, lastly out, throws an L109A1 grenade through the door, it rolls toward the Russians and they scatter, the captain and a rifleman run out of the right side door and just miss the explosion as it muffles the cries of the riflemen 7-2. Deciding to copy they’re idea, the Russians run quickly around the corner and the captain throws a RGO hand grenade, it lands at the feet of the Marines as they slowly enter the barn, 2 marines at the back of the 6 man line look to the grenade just as it explodes, killing four marines 3-2, and knocking the two officer and one other to floor. The officer and remaining marine get up, but as they do the Russians come into the barn and instantly unload they’re magazines into the remaining Marine 2-2, the officer retaliates and pulls the FABRAM SAT-8 from his side and unloads two shells into the Russian rifleman before being tackled by the Russian captain and knocking the shotgun away. The officer kicks the Russian off him and gets up and the two fight, the Russian swings at the officer but he quickly moves to the right and dodges the swing, returning with two that strike the Russian’s face knocking him back, the Russian draws his Scouts knife and lunges at the officer but he moves to the right and grabs the Russian’s hand with his, he then uses all his strength and throws the Russian over and onto his back on the floor before stamping on his stomach, the winded Russian draws his MP-443 Grach and fires, hitting the officer in his right shin, the officer drops to a crouch to grieve in the pain, but as the Russian gets up to end the officer’s life, suddenly a AIAW bullets rips straight through his head, the Russian collapses dead 2-0 and the Royal Marine sniper appears from the trees on the hill, “Let’s get you out of here.”, he says. Expert's Opinion The Royal Marines have easily taken this one, they have supreme flexability and better training and weaponary, I agree with this although I am suprised that the troops did not get any votes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. British Parachute Regiment (by Couldnotthinkofagoodname) Setting-Post World War 3, 2024. Russia has just been defeated in their attempts of forming a second communist Europe. Many countries are still weak including Russia. Britain, France and the US have invaded Russia to topple the new found government. 4 members of the Parachute Regiment are sent to hold a position until they can meet up with a fireteam from 43 Commando.... They had been waiting for 16 hours. The Royal Marine fireteam should of been there hours ago. The 4 soldiers hold there position in the dense forest. The wait is trying the soldiers patience. The acting sergeant gives the order for one soldier to head out and check if the marines were close by. He moved slowly through the trees carefully, his SA80 up at his shoulder ready to fire. He looked back but the team was to well camoflaged to be seen. He must have moved over 400 metres when he saw it just in the corner of his eye. He could feel a giant figure looming over him moving up from behind. The last thing he saw was the combat knife slicing through the air. 3 minutes earlier-The Russian troops had been watching the Paras for hours. They knew that they were in too good of a position to engage in a firefight but they had all the time in the world. They knew a Spetsnaz unit had slit the Royal Marines throats in their sleep so all they had to do was wait. Then they saw there chance, a single soldier was sent out on patrol. He signalled for his second in command to go. Silently he stood up and followed the soldier. The combat knife felt light in his hand, he had done similar drills throughout his training. Aim for the juglar was what he knew. He was only inches away with his knife raised when suddenly the soldier turned around. He saw the look of surprise in the englishmans eyes. He missed the juglar but the knife went straight between his eyes. The shock caused his fingers to switch letting off a single round. Paras 3-Russia 4 The Para sergeant heard it and could faintly make out a figure in the trees. The rest of the men heard it too. Before he could give the order the LMG lit up beside him, the figure dropped but he was not sure if it hit. He knew that the rest of the Russians unit could not be far, he hear the loud crack of a rifle followed by the sounds of heavy gunfire to his right. The tree beside him was split open by the bullets. He quickly rolled sideways into a small foxhole and loaded his sharpshooter rifle. The Russian Captain drew his sniper and fired, he saw the Para roll into the ditch before disapearing. The other Paras had fallen back. He signalled for his rifleman to move to the left while keeping the support gunner near him. The rifleman moved cautiously to the Paras position, he couldn't hear a sound. He walked another metre and saw it. He could see the top of a helmet sticking out of one of the foxhole. He moved slowly with his 74u raised. He fired a short burst of automatic fire. The bullets slammer into the helmet and fell. He was confused, where was the blood? He realised his mistake to slow. A soldier jumped up to his right and fired. The first round smashed into the bone of his jaw while the second two cut through his throat like butter. Paras 3- Russians 3 The Para sergeant confirmed the kill and looked over the area with his sharphshooter rifle. He saw the silhouette of the support gunner rushing to his left. He fired twice but both shots missed. The Russian Captain saw it happen. He cursed under his breath and moved to a better position. He saw two of the British Paras move up, the support gunner stayed behind and started shooting near the Russian Captains position. The shots went off 10 metres to his right. He calmly brought the crosshairs on the British soldier and fired. The gun was way overpowered for such a small distance. The bullet slammed through the gunners forehead taking half his skull with it. Para 2-Russians 3. The British soldier looked over at his fallen friend in shock. 'Big mistake' the Russian taught. He drew his Makarov pistol and fired. The shot was not accurate although it found its way into his leg. The soldier dropped to one knee and screamed. The second shot hit him in the chest. It did not penetrate his armor but knocked him on his back. He attempted to bring his rifle up but a third shot smashed his forearm. The captain drew his pistol level with the soldiers head. The Para sergeant had the Russian in his sight, if he didn't act quickly the soldier would be killed. He had no time to aim properly. He fired, the bullet slammed into the side of the capatins hip. He screamed in agony. The captain fired 3 shots towards the sergeant but he was completely out of range. The bullets hit the ground metres in front of him. He slowly approached the his wounded soldier with his pistol drawn. The captain was badly hurt and he knew it. He knew he had one last bullet. He propeed himself up and fired. The bullet hit the other soldiers stomach. It was not a killing shot but the blood loss would be too much. The sergeant quickly fired three bullets from his P228 into the Captains head. The brain matter sprayed all over the ground behind him. Para 1-Russians 2. The sergeant picked up his fallen soldiers SA80. He knew it would be more effective for this fight. He checked the rifles condition. The side was dented from the bullet that struck the soldiers forearm. He doubted that it would fire. He took the bayonet from his backpack and put it over the rifles barrel. The Russian support gunner was panicking. He was only a few weeks out of training and without his captain he did not know what to do. The RPK felt heavy in his hands. Setting it on the ground and pushed in a fresh clip. His sights surveyed the land in front of him. All he could see was trees. Then he saw him. He was zig zagging towards him screaming with his bayonet at the ready. He was only 10 metres away. He brought the sights of his weapon level with the sergeant but it was too late. The Russian attempted to stand and run but the bayonet stabbed into his chest as he stood. He screamed. The momentum and force threw him on his back. The bayonet was taken out and came down again onto his stomach. The sergeant twisted the blade and the screams went up a note. The third thrust was the final one as the bayonet went through his mouth and out the back of his throat. Para 1-Russians 1 The sergeant admired his handiwork with intense concentration. He almost didn't see the 200 pound Russian charging at him with a knife. He threw himself to the side as the knife flew past his face. He brought his bayonet around in an arch and cut the Russians hand. The Russian attempted to get into a defensive position but the bayonets reach was too far and the again the Russians arm was badly cut. The Russian ditched the useless position and went on the offensive. The Russian sliced wildly but the experienced sergeant kept out of the Russians reach. The Russian stabbed high and lost balance.The sergeant went low and stuck the bayonet through the Russians ankle. He fell to the ground and screamed. He once again drew his pistol and put the Russian out of his misery. He sat down in exhaustion and radioed his coordinates to his HQ. WINNER-Parachute Regiment Expert's Opinion While the Russian Airborne Troops had significantly more brutal training, this was insufficient in overcoming the marginally superior weaponry and equipment of the Parachute Regiment which allowed greater flexibility and combat effectiveness, ultimately handing them the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. United States Army Rangers (by Cfp3157) Rangers: RAT: "Yeah, baby. US Army Rangers since '09." the Ranger kept flirting with the girl near his main base. The rest of his squad were either checking weapons or preparing gear. "McNeil, get back to work." the leader of the squad told him. Just then, a helicopter flew over the base. "Baseplate, is there supposed a helicopter drill going on now?" ...."No, Bravo, no helicopter drills. Engage if necssary." Just then, a loud blast sounds the air as the flirting Ranger falls to the ground, a bullet in his head. "Сэр, враг занят. (Sir, enemy engaged.)" the Russian sniper said. He quickly slammed the bolt back on his SV-98 and shoots again, but he misses. The Ranger sniper sees the muzzle flash and shoots his SR-25. The bullet misses the sniper, but it ruins the scope of his rifle. "дерьмо" (Shit.) The Russian puts down his rifle and grabs his rifle, running to join up with his squad. By now, the Ranger sniper has focused his attention on the rappeling Russian. He slows down his breathing and manages to hit one, and the Russian now falls to his death. Three remaining Russian land on the ground and begin supressing fire. The leader manages to hit one Ranger in the chest, blood spraying from the wound. The lead Ranger aims his FN SCAR and releases a spray of bullets into the running sniper, who had just rejoined the rest of them. "Получить на вертолете! (Get to the chopper)" His men run back while he throws a RGO at the Rangers, and it wounds one of them. As he limps with the rest of the Rangers, he is soon shot in the head by a Russian's AK-74M. The sniper aims his own rifle and his the helicopter's engine. Then he throws an M67 grenade, killing one of the Russians. The last two Russians throw RGO's, blowing up the sniper. The Russians run into a nearby house, hiding. The leader abandons his SCAR and draws his Beretta. He searches the living room, and now walks in the kitchen. As he opens the pantry door, a Russian leaps out of the pantry and tries a shot with MP-443 Grach. The bullet misses, and the Ranger quickly slams the barrel of his Beretta into his head, knocking him back. He then gets an idea. He shoots the air, and the Russian leader walks in and empties his MP-443 into...his comrade. The Russian draws his Scout Knife as the Ranger drops the Russian body. He draws his own FS knife and a short dual begins. The Ranger tries a thrust, but the Russian deflects it and thrusts the Scout knife into his leg. The Rangers screams in pain as he kicks the Russian back. He then plunges his knife into his chest, killing him. The Ranger raises his bloody knife and shouts "Rangers lead the way!!" WINNER: US Army Rangers Expert's Opinion The Rangers won because of their better training, sniper rifle, and more controlable grenade. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Asian Warriors